


Hot Coffee

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Maids, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: The Hunter gets back home and finds the Plain Doll has a surprise for him in store. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go to work on the Dark Souls/Skyrim crossover soon, but first, I have some requests to do and a DLC to play (besides the trials of setting up my own fledgling translation company during my actual day). This little drabble was sitting on my laptop in the meantime, so I decided to finish this and throw it out there. Enjoy. Also, thanks to CalSantiago for adding some stuff to this.

“Evetta?”

The Hunter waited for a moment to hear the Plain Doll’s voice, but it remained notably absent as he stepped through the door of their apartment. He had to admit he didn’t like it. Here he was, after two days of being up to his eyeballs at work and her just back from a business trip, and now it seemed she wasn’t even home.

That in itself wasn’t worrying to him. Knowing Evetta, she was likely visiting with friends. Perhaps she was doing some yoga at the gym. Or went down to the ice cream parlor at the corner of their street to enjoy some tempura ice cream. He didn’t mind that she had a life of her own outside of him, considering a wonderful result of her having become human. It was rather that he had missed her a lot this last week.

Being a scientist and a concept artist often meant they spent time apart. He sometimes had to work long hours and she occasionally had to take business trips to either gather inspiration, show her work at conventions or meet new clients. That sometimes meant they didn’t get to see each other every day and while that didn’t hurt their relationship, it was not something they enjoyed either. The both of them were homebodies and he felt happiest if it was just the two of them on the couch, playing some video games together or watching a movie. 

Unfortunately, their schedules had greatly conspired against them there. Just when she was about to come home from a trip to the famed Ringed City, he got a call from work to say his test cases had shown immense progress. When he told her on the phone, she had insisted he’d go to the lab to check it out, but the next thing he knew, he’d been drowning in work for two days and barely got to spend any time with her. He didn’t like that at all and the fact that she was gone now he was finally free only made him feel worse. 

It was only then that he noticed a particular smell in the apartment. The oven was on and something was either baking or had just been baked. He perked up.

A while ago, Evetta had picked up baking as a hobby and she proved remarkably good at it. Unlike “cousin” Maria, who would manage to set food on fire even without an oven or stove before Solaire decided to teach her, the Plain Doll was a veritable master baker when the mood struck her. He’d had the pleasure of tasting her creations several times and he often enjoyed helping her make them, though he could only wish he had half her talent in creating delicious things like that.

Still, the fact that the smell was so strong made him happier than the idea of food. It likely meant she was still here and perhaps she was simply in the kitchen and hadn’t heard him. A wide smile came onto his face. Perhaps they would be spending this entire evening together after all…

“Welcome home, good Hunter.”

The Hunter stopped in his tracks and his smile faded as his jaw dropped to the floor. Before him, appearing out of nowhere, stood the Doll, but she wasn’t dressed in her usual casual and comfortable clothes. Instead, she was dressed in what he most definitely couldn’t categorize as any kind of normal wear.

A French maid outfit.

His eyes were practically popping out of his head. He looked her up and down, taking in every little detail of her beautiful tall form in formfitting black and white. Normally, he would sneer at any porno who attempted to sell this kind of outfit as sexy, even the ones who sported a slightly more realistic version of the uniform. This same outfit on Evetta, however…

He recalled her looking at these outfits at some point, for a Halloween costume party they were going to attend with their friends. He hadn’t minded the idea of seeing her in one, but she had several other ideas as well and he preferred to let her pick. In the end, however, she had settled for something else entirely and he had pretty much forgotten about it.

He smirked. “What’s the occasion?”

She gave him her best innocent look. “Oh, just a little something to celebrate me being home again for a while. What do you think?”

By now, a huge grin spread onto the Hunters face. “I think you look absolutely stunning.”

He stepped forward and reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He stood on his toes to kiss her and she obliged by leaning down. As always, it didn’t matter in the slightest that he was so much shorter than her. She was the most singular woman he’d ever met and especially when she looked as gorgeous as she did now, he couldn’t care less if they’d make an odd pair in the eyes of others.

Soon, his hands started to roam lower, sliding from her waist to her buttocks. He sneaked them under her skirt, giving that lovely pert rear a little squeeze. She let out a small squeal and a giggle, but as he leaned in for another kiss, she pulled away. He stood, frustrated for a moment, only to see her smile and wag her finger. 

“Uh-uh, not so fast. I baked some cookies and cake and I made some nice, hot coffee. And I did not dress up like this for nothing…”

Before he even got the chance, she walked away from him. She gestured him to follow and led him to the kitchen of their tiny apartment. His eyes went wide when he saw the small table was neatly set, complete with cups, a fancy coffee pot and a tray full of cookies as well as a steaming hot cake fresh out of the oven. He turned to her as she pulled up a chair and offered it to him.

“Please, good Hunter. Take a seat.”

By now, he blinked at her a few times. She was really serious about this. She really wanted him to eat and drink what she made while she wore that uniform. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or huff in irritation. With her dressed like that, coffee was the absolute last thing on his mind.

Still, he found himself sitting down, waiting what she would do next. She smiled her sweetest smile and picked up the pot, then poured him a hot, steaming cup of coffee. He quietly thanked her, then watched how she cut off a slice of cake and offered it to him on a small plate. Then, she took the seat across from him and poured her own drink. He had to admit he was glad she did. He would have felt uncomfortable if she simply remained standing, waiting on hand and foot to serve him, even if she was apparently enjoying this little game. Besides, he liked the view.

He watched as she took a sip of her drink, then turned to him. “So how was your day, good Hunter?”

The Hunter was so absorbed by watching her that he barely registered the question. “Oh… Oh! Things were good, but very busy. The experiment has made progress. The sample is beginning to produce antibodies. With a bit of luck, we may have an actual cure for Abyssal corruption or at least the beginnings of it.”

The Doll leaned her head on her hand, listening with interest. “If you keep going like that, you may yet win another scientific award.”

Despite himself, he was blushing. “Well, it is not about an award. I went into medical science to cure people. Recognition is nice, but I’d rather just change the world to make it better. You’d know that better than anyone else.”

Now she was turning red and he decided to change the topic, if only to distract himself from her appearance. “What about you? How was the Ringed City? Did you get some proper inspiration?”

She nodded. “It was a very interesting trip, to say the least. All those ruins, era upon era converging into a whirlpool of dynasties… It makes one feel very small and humble, but it was also very inspirational. I nearly finished some of the concept art already and I’ll be able to send it soon.”

As she talked, the Hunter was trying his best to formulate the next question, but it seemed his brain was dead set on not cooperating with him. His eyes were glued to Evetta’s form, from the stockings that ended just under that frilly skirt, to the white ribbon that accentuated her waist to the shape of her small breasts pressing against the fabric. How on earth could his mind not run wild?

Evetta noticed his distraction and chuckled. “Do you like what you see?”

He stared at her. “How could I not? You…you…”

She didn’t even let him finish. “Drink your coffee, good Hunter. It is no good letting it get cold.”

The Hunter could only barely summon the mental functions to bring the cup to his lips and have a sip. Some part in the back of his mind acknowledged it tasted really good; strong and bitter, just the way he liked it. Still, it wasn’t actually the most important thing to think about, though Evetta certainly wasn’t cooperating.

“Oh, and eat your cake too. I spent a lot of time baking it this afternoon, same for the cookies. It would be a waste otherwise.”

He grumbled a little as he took a bite of the cake and quickly wolfed down one or two of the cookies. He barely even chewed them before swallowing the crumbs, meanwhile shamelessly staring at her. In any other case, he might have appreciated his girlfriend’s baking skills, but now…

He watched as she sat there, calmly eating her own piece of cake and munching on a cookie. With every small breath she took, he could see her chest move, straining against the fabric. He swore he could even see a nipple poking through it as well, blushing and growing warm at the thought of Evetta not wearing a bra underneath. This was just torture and yet, for some reason, it wasn’t letting up.

A gulp left his mouth as she stood up and bent over to pour him some more coffee. Instantly, he caught sight of an enticing hint of cleavage. By now, he was feeling something twitch below his own waist and ignoring it wasn’t very successful.

The Doll gave him an amused look. “Why, good Hunter, you seem rather distracted. I went through all this effort to make you something nice and you barely even seem to taste it.”

He opened his mouth to respond, only for her to reach over, again giving him an eyeful of her breasts, poke her fork into a piece of his cake and bring it to his mouth.

"Please finish your cake. And have some more coffee to wash it down. It is good.”

It was then that the Hunter could feel something snap inside him. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Evetta smiled at him. “Who, me? Whatever makes you think such a vile thing?”

He simply glared at her. By now, he’d realized that while the Doll and her “cousin” Maria were as different as day and night, they both shared a fondness for covert sadism, especially towards the men in their lives. The only real difference was that where Maria was openly the vixen, Evetta craftily hid her machinations behind a mask of innocence.

She once again demonstrated this penchant as she accidentally dropped a fork off the table. She let out a small “oops” and a little giggle, then got up and bent over to pick it up. The Hunter nearly choked on his sip of coffee as he spied a pair of lacy panties under the silky black skirt and immediately, his mind ran rampant again.

By now, he could practically feel his manhood throbbing. It felt warm and was rubbing uncomfortably against his boxers, so much that he felt the immense urge to unzip his pants to at least give it some room to breathe. He might even have to, if his wicked little Doll was going to keep up this act.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders. “Oh dear, good Hunter. You look very tense. Allow me to help you with that…”

His mouth opened and closed again, sitting frozen in place as she started to knead the muscles in his shoulders. Still, she was good and he quickly found himself relaxing, yielding under her attention. Even now, he was surprised how much strength she had in those small, slender hands and were it not for the circumstances, he would have enjoyed it. Right now, however, he would have rather felt her hands elsewhere...

"Good Hunter, you're sweating a little. Hmm, it is a little warm in here, isn't it?"

He only barely bit back a huff at that. "Yeah, you could say that..."

Again, there was that devilish chuckle on her part. "Well, let me fix that..."

The Hunter gulped loudly as she slipped her hands over to his shirt. He nearly jerked when she started to undo the buttons. Rather than simply loosening his collar, however, her hands kept going further down. The Hunter gulped, realizing that the Doll was practically undressing him right then and there. Her fingers lingered on each button for a long time, tracing circles on every inch of newly exposed flesh, adding to the sweet torture even more. And she was enjoying every second of it.

Her movements were agonizingly slow and with every brush of her light fingers against his skin, he could feel his breathing become heavy. Soon, his shirt had been opened all the way, exposing his chest and stomach. The Hunter bit back a hiss as he suddenly felt the Doll's warm breath on his bare skin, her hands pushing the clothing down his shoulders at the same time. He felt even more vulnerable now and yet, some part of him was still curious just what exactly she was planning to do next...

Evetta smiled. "There. Better?"

He didn't even dignify her with a response, simply sitting motionless as she continued to rub his now bare shoulders. Soon, however, she got a little more adventurous and also started to wander her hands all over his chest and abdomen, sending small shocks of electricity through his frame. When teasing fingers brushed over a nipple, he practically jumped, and was unable to stop himself form audibly gasping. 

The Doll noticed and smiled, then proceeded to wrap her fingers around both sensitive nubs and lightly pinching them, causing the Hunter to let out a low moan. It wasn't long before she began rubbing them slowly, moving her fingers around in circles. She knew full well that this was arousing him and making him grow even harder and tighter. At this point, the Hunter wondered just how long he could keep this up.

“Getting a little distracted from your drink, good Hunter?”

Even now, she maintained that sweet, innocent tone. By now, it was getting under his skin, especially when he felt her lean in close and felt her small breasts against the back of his head. Yet her hands continued to run over his chest and stomach, shamelessly trailing lower and lower.

He didn’t stop her, biting back both a groan and a soft laugh at how ticklish her fingers felt. He simply sat there, watching fixated how they descended ever lower. At any moment, he expected her to stop again, to continue this cruel pantomime and further torment him. Right now, he wasn’t expecting anything else.

"Oh? Still feeling warm, are you?"

The Hunter hadn't even noticed how beads of sweat were already forming on his skin, the sheer anticipation already getting him riled up. The Doll smirked, caressing his stomach more insistently just to tease him. It was then that she moved her hands to his waist, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. 

A soft gasp left his mouth when a hand suddenly cupped his crotch. She squeezed it lightly, practically making him jump. Her delicate fingers were already tugging at the waistband of his boxers, only to move away at the last second. The Hunter bit his lip and clenched his jaw as he felt Evetta use her index finger to slowly trace the outline of his erection through the fabric. Then, without warning, she slipped her hand into his boxers, inching closer towards the place he needed them most... His heart practically stood still as he suddenly felt her tongue run over his ear and she giggled as she whispered into it.

“Perhaps I should get you iced coffee instead?”

That was all the Hunter could take. It was then and there he jerked forward, turned around and grabbed the Doll by the arm. She gasped in surprise, but he didn’t give her time to respond, instead yanking her in front of him. He stood up, forcing her rear against the table, before grinning at her.

“Maybe, but I’d like something a little…stronger.”

He didn’t give her any time to respond. Instantly, he got on his knees and ducked his head under her skirt. In one quick movement, he pulled down her lacy panties and without hesitation, he started to put his mouth to the most sensitive part of her.

She jolted at this, but he firmly grabbed hold of her buttocks to hold her still as he started to run his tongue over the tender folds. She was already wet, a clear hint she had enjoyed their little power play, but he was intent to have her soaking before doing anything else.

Soon, her gasps turned to drawn out mewls as he kissed her womanhood, using his tongue to slowly part the lips. He probed her opening very briefly, before moving to that small nub that he knew drove her wild. He pressed his tongue against it and she shuddered with a moan, her leg muscles straining under his hands.

He proceeded to assault her bud, switching between rapidly lapping at it, then lazily dragging circles around it with his tongue. He sucked at the sensitive flesh, paying close attention to her every response. He could feel her breath quicken, her panting becoming deeper and when he experimentally slipped a finger into her tight, wet canal, she shivered and let out a loud whimper.

“Hmm…good Hunter… Please, I…ah!”

It was as good as a confirmation. Immediately, he withdrew, snickering as he earned a disappointed whimper from her. He showed her another grin, quickly pushing down his pants along with his boxers. His throbbing manhood popped out immediately, a drop of precum already having formed on the tip from accumulated excitement. In one quick motion, he grabbed Evetta by both arms, pressed against the table, then pushed his throbbing need into her and forced it in all the way to the hilt.

She practically wailed as he did, the member slipping in with immense ease. He gave her a second to recuperate, but her previous game hadn’t made him very generous. He simply took this moment to tear at the front of her outfit, pulling it down to free her breasts, before placing his hands on her hips and starting to thrust into her.  
The Doll didn’t object, gripping his shoulders and spreading her legs further as he started to roughly pump into her. She was hot and inviting, her womanhood quivering with anticipation. She made a half-hearted attempt to stifle her moans, but he wasn’t willing to have her remain quiet.

He leaned forward, nuzzling her breasts. He captured a pert pink nipple in his mouth, sucking on it insistently. He smiled against her soft flesh when he swore he could feel her toes curl as she let out something between a mewl and plea.

The Hunter chuckled. How the tables had turned. It wasn’t like he hadn’t enjoyed her little game and even now, he could only admire what a skilled seductress his previously shy, soft-spoken girlfriend could be. Still, she had done her job a little too well and now, the only thing on his mind was having her right here and now, and making her come apart.

Keeping an iron grip on her, he sat down on the chair and pulled her on top of him. The Doll wailed loudly as the Hunter's erection went even deeper inside. He responded by plunging into her, harder and faster. He could feel her constrict around him with every little movement, hands moving up to his head and gripping his hair to keep him close. She was trying to move against him now, rising from and descending on his member with immense need, her body shuddering with intense pleasure.

Taking it as his cue, he started to move even faster still, driving himself as deep as he could, then pulling out until the tip only to slam back in. The sudden fullness made her legs give out and she met his hips with her full weight, pushing him to his limits. He didn’t slow for a second, rocking into her with quick, hard jabs. He gently bit into a sensitive nipple, sensing she was close already, and he decided not to hold back.

The Hunter forced his lover’s legs wide, shifting his hips to change the angle of his thrusts. This new motion forced her clit to rub against his pelvis, allowing him to graze that deliciously sensitive spot inside her as well. The moment he did, her grip on his head grew even tighter and by now, she was desperately begging for it.

“Aaah… Good Hunter…please… Don’t…be like this… Please, let me…ah…”  
He was only happy to oblige, her moans and pleas enough to undo him. Keeping her close, he now pounded into her at breakneck speed, no longer trying to hold out, meanwhile teasing her breasts with his lips and tongue. She was practically slumped against him now, hips jerking weakly but insistently, gravity pulling her down onto his manhood. He continued to force it into her needy, soaking tunnel, before quietly slipping a hand between their bodies to toy with the little bud that he knew would be the end of her.

Within seconds, she came. He gritted his teeth as her womanhood clamped around him hard, muscles rolling across every inch of him. He bucked against her out of instinct, driving his length into her and grinding his pelvis against her clit to draw out her orgasm.

Soon, he too achieved his own climax. He could feel practically himself explode inside her, her rippling muscles milking him for all it was worth. Stars erupted behind his eyes and the ecstasy that coursed through his body almost bordered on painful. Still, he kept at it, moving at a more relaxed pace now, spilling the rest of his seed inside her, determined to make the sensation last as long as possible.

Once he was finally spent, he let out a deep sigh, holding her close and burying his face in her chest. There, he remained for a few moments, trying to catch his breath as his scrambled brain slowly corrected itself again. Meanwhile, he reveled in the closeness of his lover, listening to her soft breathing and reveling in her heat.

It took a while for her to move as well, but eventually, he could feel her lean down and put her lips to his brow. He smiled, then turned his head upwards to kiss her on the lips. She eagerly reciprocated and within moments, her tongue was wrestling with his for dominance, their kiss passionate enough that he even thrust two or three times into her out of instinct. In fact, he would have happily taken her again, if it weren’t for the fact that they were both so exhausted.

He could taste her sweat and felt just how soaked his crotch was, both from her juices and his. Clearly, she was just worn out as he was from this little tryst. They were a mess. Just the way he liked it. 

“Was this as fun for you as it was for me?”

Drawing in a lazy breath, she smiled at him. “Do you even need an answer to that?”

He chuckled at that, before asking the question that once again made it to the forefront of his mind. “Why the maid outfit though?”

She shrugged with a giggle. “Oh, I really just planned to simply bake something, but then I realized I still had the thing. I didn’t wear it this Halloween when I decided to go as the Mother of Dragons instead and I figured, why not give it some use?”

He simply stared at her, then nodded at the explanation. Yet as he was about to dismiss it, she leaned in closer. He shivered as she kissed his cheek, then whispered to him with a smirk.

“Also, you’ve been very busy with work lately and holding out on me. I wanted to see you squirm.”

His eyes went wide when he heard that, only for him to burst into laughter. There was that little wicked side of her again. The part of her that he loved and was now so intimately familiar with. The almost devilish tone of her voice only made his heart beat faster. If this was her way of making him sweat, then he was happy to be subjected to it. 

He grinned, placing a kiss on top of her chest. “Well, that definitely worked. Also, before I forget, that cake and those cookies were delicious…”

She stared at him for a moment, a stunned expression on her face, before laughing as well. “Oh, good Hunter…”

With that, he leaned again, stealing another kiss from her. She gladly accepted, whispering she loved him, a sentiment he happily returned. He ran her fingers over her smooth skin, delighting in her nearness, not willing to get up for a while. 

It was good to be home again.


End file.
